Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interview system, a server system, a server device, an information terminal, an interview method, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
There are medical interview systems in which a healthcare professional such as a doctor holds a medical interview with an interviewee in a remote place (in order to comprehend a health condition of the interviewee). The medical interview systems refer to systems in which an information terminal of the healthcare professional and an information terminal in the remote place are connected via a network and bidirectional communication is performed using images and audio, so that a medical interview with the interviewee is conducted.
If this medical interview system is used, it is possible to communicate in a virtual face-to-face state. The healthcare professional can comprehend the health condition of the interviewee in the remote place through facial expression, complexion, behavior, a state of speech, and the like of the interviewee and can provide advice where necessary.
By contrast, if the healthcare professional is to provide appropriate advice in a medical interview, it is necessary to consider each piece of past information about the interviewee during the medical interview by comparing past data on the interviewee (data on past medical interviews and results of medical examinations) with corresponding current states, for example.
However, if the healthcare professional faces a direction different from a direction of the interviewee (namely, photographing direction) while working in order to consider the past information about the interviewee, communication in a virtual face-to-face state is interrupted. As a result, the interviewee may experience inconvenience such as alienation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-224053